iPromise
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Freddie asks Sam an important question but Sam is unsure how to feel about it. He has already broken a prmoise before she can't deal with it again. Can She trust him? you'll have to read to find out. Sorry for the crappy Summary. the story's good though
1. A Broken Heart for a Broken Promise

Here is a disclaimer for ya: **I do not own iCarly.**

Here is a new iCarly fic (but you probably already knew that). It was supposed to be a one-shot that would just get the idea out of my head. But when I was typing it I saw that it was five pages long and only about a third of the way finished. So it now contains chapters (or it will eventually).

Summary: Freddie asks asked Sam a question that could change their lives as they know it (Dramatic, right?). But, he has broken a promise before, and she doesn't know if she can do it all again.

I don't have any more to say at the moment so I'm goin to shut up and let ya'll read now. Please Read, Enjoy and Review Thank you

* * *

Broken Heart for a Broken Promise

It is a Saturday night and Sam is sitting in front of a mirror. Freddie had asked her something. This wasn't just any old question. This question had changed the dynamic of their relationship. At least that's what she thought. The thing that surprised her more than the question was her answer. She said yes. She never thought of anyone asking her that question… ever. Now the absolute last person that would've asked her that question had asked her and… she said yes. But it was too late to back out now and she isn't even sure she wants to.

_Why did I say yes? Ok, he's cute, he's sweet, and he always seems to, at least, try to do what he can to protect me. But he's a dweeb, a dork, a nerd, a techno-weenie. Why would he even ask me to do this? It's not like we've been exactly close all of this time. Those days are long gone._

--_flashback—_

A five year old Sam was sitting on a swing when a kid comes up and picks on her.

"Ha-Ha, look who's all alone." The kid was rather short, even for a five year old. "What's the matter Puckett? Can't find anyone that can stand to be around you for more than five minutes?" Sam's heart is stung by the kid's random comment but it just shows in anger instead of sadness. They kid wipes his nose and continues his tirade. "I'm not surprised. I bet your own mom doesn't want to be around you; that's why she sends you here." The kid turns his back to her. "My daddy says that your ma doesn't even have a job and that she spends all of her time doing bad things while you're here." The kid turns around and meets a fist.

The kid stumbles back to the ground and tries to back away. Sam just walks up to him and kicks him in the stomach. She crouches down and starts to pound on the kid. The kid's friends run to him and pull him away from the girl. She turns and goes back to her swing.

She thinks of how the kid's friends came to stop her form beating on him. She wishes she had a friend, at least one friend that would stick up for her like that. She starts to cry. She hears footsteps and gets ready to fight again thinking that it is one the boys from earlier coming for revenge.

"Hi." He says in a soft tone that almost completely disarms Sam. "Why are you crying?" the concern in his voice is something new to Sam and she stares at him as if he is an alien. "My daddy says that pretty girls aren't supposed to cry." Did this weird kid just call her pretty? What was his deal? He looks around and sees that the girl is alone. "Where are all your friends?"

"No one wants to be my friend." She said a little downcast.

"I thought all pretty girls had lots of friends." The boy looks around and shrugs. "Oh well, I'll be your first." She looks up at him. She just shrugs. "My name is Fredward Benson. What's your name?" He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"I'm Samantha Puckett." She smiles brightly. She finally had a friend (A/N: I remember when it was that easy.) Her friend smiles back. "Call me Sam." She said as he sat on the swing next to her.

"Ok. Call me Freddie." He said with a smile. "Why were you hitting that kid earlier?"

"He was pickin on me and my mommy says that you shouldn't let people walk over you. So if people pick on me I beat em up." She smiled now realizing what she did.

"Some people were pickin' on me earlier. I should've beat them up." He hangs his head. "But I don't know how to beat people up." Sam, unsure of what to do, reached over and patted him on the back. She saw it on TV before. It seemed to work because he smiled at her. The caretakers called for them to o inside of the building for lunch.

"I'll tell you what," Sam got out of the swing, remembering how the kid's friends helped him earlier. "any one messes with you I'll beat them up for you." Freddie stood up smiling at her.

"Ok and if you ever feel sad about anything I'll be there and I'll make you feel better." They started to walk to the building.

"So it's decided." Sam stops and turns to Freddie, "I'll protect your body."

"and I'll protect your heart." Freddie said with a smile.

Sam looks at him confused. "Protect my heart?"

Freddie nods his head frantically. "Yeah. My mommy says that there are two ways to attack somebody. You can attack them physically or you could do it emotionally." Freddie thought for a while and continued. "My mommy said that there were two ways to protect someone. You could protect their body where they feel physical pain, or you could protect their heart where they feel emotional pain."

Sam looked at him and thought about what he said (to the extent that someone could ponder anything at five years old.). She smiled and extended her hand. "Ok. I'll protect your body and you'll protect my heart." They shook hands and continued to walk to the building.

"What did you bring for lunch?" Freddie asked.

"Fatcakes." Came her simple answer.

"My mommy doesn't let me have those." He said a little hurt. He felt like he was missing out on something. "I got a ham sandwich and a apple."

"You never had a fatcake before?" she thought again, "I'll give you one of mine." Her friend smiled again. For never having done it before, she was pretty good at this 'friends' thing.

"Thanks and I'll give you some of my ham sandwich." She smiled she loved her ham. And a friendship was born on that day.

"Thanks." Sam said with a smile "Now show me the kid who was messin with ya."

--_present—_

Sam let a smile slip as she was lost in her thoughts. It was good back then but that was before…

"Hey Sam. You ready?" Carly said while poking her head through the door.

Sam looked over at her best friend. It used to be Freddie. He used to be her best friend. What's worse is that it all happened in a day.

"Almost Carls. Just give me another five minutes." Carly agreed and left. Sam had done her best to erase the past form her mind but every now and again it would pop up on her mind.

--_flashback­­—_

An eight year old Sam walks through the playground alone. Freddie was out sick and Sam didn't have any food. Needless to say, Sam was quite irritated. She walked through the playground and spotted a girl eating a sandwich of some sort. She had never seen the girl before but that didn't really matter to Sam. She approaches the girl.

"Give me your sandwich." She pushes the girl to the ground and starts to eat the sandwich. All of a sudden the girl does the unthinkable. She gets up and pushes Sam out of the seat. Sam stands up and dusts her self off. "You know? I like you kid." They talked.

Carly had just moved to Seattle when her dad got re-stationed. She had an older brother. She lived in the Bushwell Plaza. Freddie lived in the same building so she decided that she would catch a ride with her new friend and see about her old friend.

When she got to Freddie's apartment she knocked on the door. Carly stood there behind her. "Do you wanna meet him too?" Sam asked confused.

"Ok lemme put my stuff in my house first." Carly turned around and threw her stuff into the apartment across the hall and turned around and smiled at Sam.

Freddie opened the door. "Hi Sam…" His gaze found the girl standing behind her. Sam had a bad feeling but chose to ignore it. However it became apparent the next day during lunch.

"Hey Freddie, what did you bring me for lunch today?" Freddie ignored her as he stared at the girl sitting to Sam's left. She looked at Carly.

Carly shrugged in confusion "Umm. Are you ok Freddie?" He just plastered a goofy smile on his face.

He had never smiled at Sam like that before. Sam began to feel worse and asked again. "What did you bring for lunch?"

Completely ignoring Sam Freddie answered, "I've got an apple. Do you want it Carly?"

Sam was in complete shock. How dare this kid that she protected for three years just ignore her as if she wasn't even at the table and for the girl he had known for less than a day. That did for her. Her heart was broken and his promise was broken.

--_present_--

That's when it all started. They were enemies now. The only reason she stayed around was because she was friends with Carly. Although somewhere, deep down, she had hoped that Freddie would remember his promise and come back. Be _her_ Freddie again. Be the Freddie that she grew up with.

A tear fell and she tried to quickly wipe it away. "Sam, are you…" Carly pokes her head in the door. "Crying!" she rushes over to her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not crying. It was just one tear." She tried to avoid the topic. Carly has always been smarter than that.

"That's irrelevant. Why were you 'just one tear'-ing?" Carly was really concerned she had only seen Sam cry once and she didn't remember any tears. "Seriously Sam."

"It's just that I don't know why Freddie asked me." She looked at her friends confused face. "That's not why I'm crying. It just brought up a lot of old feelings." Carly now had a look as if she understood.

Carly smiled. "Well then maybe you should talk to him." She saw her friend start to glare at her, "oh, stop glaring. I know you like him." Her friend turned back to the mirror. "What I don't know is why you are so afraid to like him."

Sam took a deep breath, preparing to tell her friend something that she hasn't ever told anyone. "I'm afraid." Carly was almost knocked off of her feet. Sam chuckled slightly at her friend's shocked expression. "He told me that he would protect my heart. He promised me. He was, and probably is, the only person that ever acknowledged that I actually have one. Besides you and Spencer, that is. I can't handle him breaking it again." Carly knew exactly what she was referring to. She always knew. That is just who she is.

Carly sat down next to her friend. "You know, he was just a boy then. It couldn't have been helped. He was stupid. But I don't think he would break your heart again." Sam looked as if she didn't believe her but chuckled because Carly had called Freddie stupid. "He did ask you, didn't he?" Sam nods. "So its as simple as that. He asked and you said yes." Carly rubbed her back once again and stood up. "I'll tell everyone that you need five more minutes." Carly left her room.

Sam nodded and wiped her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I'll give you one more chance to keep your promise Benson." She smiled and turned out the light in Carly's room and went down the stairs.

* * *

There you have it. I'm sorry if Carly's part is strange. I don't normally write for her. its not that I don't like her its just that her character acts like some sort of balance. Sam and Freddie are two different extremes and Carly is the common ground. So I find it hard to write for her character. But I did the best I could. I also couldn't remember the exact words of the meeting between Carly and Sam so I used the basic idea of the meeting (Sam wants a sandwich tries to take Carly's. Carly fights back and gains Sam's respect and friendship.) I hope it wasn't too confusing.

Review it if you like. If not, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Until next post/update (I hope its soon), deuces!!

KL21


	2. Another Chance

Okey-doke people here is another chapter for ya. This takes place at the same time of the previous chapter.

Please Read Enjoy and Review Thank you

* * *

Another Chance

Freddie, frantically, paces back and forth across the room. _I can't believe I did that._ He had asked Sam a question that shook the foundations of their relationship. And, naturally, he was now freaking out about it.

_Of all the people to ask I had to choose Sam. Why did I ask Sam? Ok, she is beautiful, she can be nice when she wants to be, she's strong and confident. But she's mean, vicious, rude, pushy, and aggressive. Why would she even say yes…to ME. She hates me. I'm not sure why but she hates me… even though we made a promise. _

--_flashback_—

Freddie sits on the steps of the day care facility.

"Hey Benson!" Freddie looked up and frowned. "what's the matter Benson? No one wants to be friends with a nerd like you?" Freddie frowned and turned away from the boy. He wanted to fight him but his mom had always discouraged fighting, and he didn't know how to fight. The boy continued his tirade. "look at little Fred-weenie. All alone." With those words the kid left but not before slapping Freddie across the back of the head.

He didn't cry when it happened. He was used to it now he just got up and walked around the playground. _I think Imma go on the swing._ He turned the corner to see a blond girl beating up a kid. He waited and decided that he could swing later. He chuckled a bit as he noticed that it was the same kid who had been messing with him earlier. Once the girl finished she walked back to the swing. He noticed that she was alone so he went over to talk to her.

"Hi." She looks up at him in surprise. He notices that she was crying. "Why are you crying?" She stares up at him. _She is pretty; she's not supposed to be crying._ "My daddy says that pretty girls aren't supposed to cry." He ignores the weird looks that the girl is giving him. He takes a look around, "Where are all of your friends?"

"No one wants to be my friend." He sees her hang her head.

He cocks his head to the side. "I thought all pretty girls had lots of friends." _Why doesn't she have any friends? All pretty girls have friends. Shannon has friends and Wendy has friends and this girl is a lot prettier then them two._ He shrugs, "Oh well, I'll be your first." She looks at him again. She shrugs. "I'm Fredward Benson, what's your name?" he smiles at her and for the first time she smiles at him. _She is pretty when she smiles._

"I'm Samantha Puckett." She smiled at him again, he smiles back glad that he made her smile, "Call me Sam." He sat on the swing next to her.

"Ok, and you can call me Freddie." He smiled again thinking of how she beat up that kid earlier. "Why were you beating up that kid earlier?"

"He was pickin on me, and my mommy says that you shouldn't let people walk over you. So when people pick on me I beat them up." Her face lit up again.

"Some people were pickin' on me earlier. I should've beat them up." He hangs his head. "But I don't know how to beat people up." He feels her patting him on his back. He looks at her and smiles. It felt good not to be alone. Then he heard the caretakers calling for them to go inside.

She hopped out of the swing, "I'll tell you what, anyone messes with you and I'll beat them up for you." He stood out of the swing and smiled at her.

_I should do something for her. She can already protect herself. _His face brightened._ I know!_ " Ok and If you ever feel sad about anything then I'll be there to make you feel better." Satisfied with himself he started walking to the building.

"So its decided." Sam says. He stops and looks at Sam "I'll protect your body."

"and I'll protect your heart." Freddie smiled.

"Protect my heart?" He noticed thee confusion in her voice.

He nods his head frantically. "Yeah, my mommy says that there are two ways to attack somebody. You can attack them physically or you could do it emotionally." Freddie thought for a while and continued. "My mommy said that there were two ways to protect someone. You could protect their body where they feel physical pain, or you could protect their heart where they feel emotional pain."

He saw the face she made while she thought about what he had just said. He silently chuckled to himself. He saw her smile and her extended hand, "Ok. I'll protect your body and you'll protect my heart." He nodded and shook her hand. They headed to the building.

"What did you bring for lunch?" Freddie said after feeling his stomach growl.

"Fatcakes." Freddie had always wondered what a Fatcake tasted like.

"My mommy won't let me have those." He really wanted one now. His gest friend was allowed to eat them so they couldn't be all bad. "I got a ham sandwich and a apple."

"You've never had a fatcake before?" He heard the surprise in her voice and felt a little embarrassed. "then I'll give you one of mine." Again he had to think of something. He couldn't just take her food.

"Thanks and I'll give you some of my ham sandwich." Her face lit up. _She must really like ham._

"Thanks now show me that kid who was messin with ya." She smiled. She seemed eager to make good on her promise.

Freddie remembered that the kid she had beat up earlier was the same kid. "Wanna hear something funny?"

--_present_—

He smiles to himself.

_Where did it all go wrong? We made that promise when we were five years old. I wasn't sure if it would last but it did. At least until we were eight. Then it all changed. When Butch Stevens threatened to take all of my books and put them in the toilet I had to run. Instinctively I ran to Sam like I had done many times before. But this time she just punched me in the arm. And it wasn't in a playful manner. This one actually hurt. And it just got worse. It wasn't just about the promise. It was as if she didn't want to be my friend anymore. So I did the only thing I could. I turned myself into her enemy._

_But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hurt her. I didn't want to see that Sam that was on the swing when we were five. Even if that smile was tainted with evil and malice and deviousness, it was better than seeing her cry. So I fought back: Losing every argument, being the butt of every joke, being the object of her everlasting hatred, as long as she didn't cry. It was all I could do. She wouldn't talk to me anymore… about any thing._

_How did we get to that point? How did we go from being best friends who told each other everything to people who would sooner cut out their own tongues than tell what was in our hearts? How did we go from being able to talk about any subject at length to not being able to go five minutes without trying to cut each other down? How did we go from sharing lunches to her stealing it from me and other people? I never really minded that she stole from me. Come on Fredward think. Think. Think. THINK!!_

_Where did it all start? The day we met Carly? That couldn't be it. I mean they were at the door and Carly had on a pink and black top with some skinny blue jeans and two bows in her hair. And Sam had on … Uhh… Oh no! Well that's nothing big I mean who can expect me to remember everything. I'm only human. Besides, the next day went off normally. We got to lunch and Sam asked what I had for lunch. It's not my fault that all I was able to grab that day was an apple. My mom was still havin a hard time with my dad being shipped to Iraq so she didn't even pack me a lunch. But I offered the apple to… oh…my… GOD!! I'm really stupid. Crap I've got to admit that to myself every time Sam says it now. That's not important. I completely ignored her. It must've broken her heart. I was supposed to be her friend…her best friend. I was supposed to protect her…protect her heart. I don't blame her for not keeping her end…I didn't keep mine._

_I guess that's why I asked her. I broke her heart. And somewhere in my subconscious mind I've been making up for it. Not just because she's beautiful, strong, confident, and nice…selectively. But also because I can't stand to see her cry. I can't stand to see her heart broken. I love her. She has always been the most important person to me. Not Valerie, not Missy, not even Carly. I love Sam. I knew when I was able to make her smile on that swing that I loved her. That's why I asked her, even though I had broken her heart. _

_But she still said yes. When I asked her… she still said yes. She was aware of the promise and how I broke it. Why did she say yes? Is this some sort of major prank? No not on this day… it is too important…even to her. This is her day as much as it is mine, maybe even more. No it can't be a prank. That only leaves one explanation. She's giving me another chance. A chance to go back to the old days. To the way it used to be._

He stands up and grabs his keys and heads for the door.

_Thank you for another chance Sam. I won't mess it up this time. _

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 2. Now before I let you guys go there is just a couple of things that I would like to say.

I put Missy in with Valerie and Carly because even thought Freddie had no romantic interest in Missy Freddie chose to believe her over Sam when she told him about Missy trying to replace her, just like he didn't believe Sam when they told him about Valerie. So that's why she was included. Sorry for any confusion.

The other thing is that Freddie and Sam's recollection of their meetings is slightly different. I did that because no one remembers any thing the exact same way. So I made a few dialogue changes. But it is the same moment. Again sorry for any confusion.

You know what's funny? whenever I post something that I wrote just to get rid of writer's block or to get an idea out of my head it gets the best response. Maybe I should get writers block more often. Just kidding. Writer's block is awful.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and added to their story alerts. You guys are the driving force for me (gotta love that dramatic flair ) thank you all.

Review it if you like. If not, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Until next post/update, deuces!!  
KL21


	3. One Step Closer

YO YO I got another one up for you guys. I hope you have enjoyed this one so far. This one takes place right after the last chapter finished.

One thing to address:

_iCarly – Thoughts_

_**iCarly – Freddie's Anti Sam thoughts**_

iCarly – Sam's Anti Freddie thoughts. 

* * *

One Step Closer

Freddie leaves his apartment and goes to knock on the door to the Shay's apartment. He raises his hands and he can't bring himself to knock.

_Come on Fredward, its just this one time.  
__**Yeah but this one time changes everything.  
**__Yeah but I can't back out now.  
__**Of course you can. You turn around go into your apartment and nothing has to change.  
**__But I want things to change.  
__**Can you be certain that it will be for the better?  
**__I can't but that's what makes it fun.  
__**You sound just like her.  
**__You're right._

He knocks on the door. _Whew, I never thought that would be the hard part._ He thought as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hey Freddie." Carly answered the door.

He crossed the threshold of the Shay's apartment. _One step closer._ He thought growing more and more nervous.

He looked at Carly as she walked to her stairs. _She is hot._ There was no other way that Freddie could put it. He was over his infatuation with Carly but he recognized hotness when he saw it. And Carly was it. She had a long flowing chiffon dress. It was blue with some strange pattern. It had no back but what prom dress does these days. She wore some silver stilettos, and wore her hair down. _IF anyone would put their hair up I would think that it would be Carly. _He shrugged his thoughts away. "Hey Carly… Spencer."

"Hey Freddie Sam will be down in a little I'll go check on her." with those words Carly disappeared to her room.

Freddie was very nervous. He sat on the couch and waited. He looked over at Spencer who was fiddling with something in the kitchen. _Someone should have the fire department on notice._ Freddie smiled at his quip and then noticed that Spencer was dressed up as well. _Why would he be dressed up?_ "What's the occasion Spence?" He asked looking over to the kitchen.

"I've got another date with that girl from the market." He said enthusiastically.

"Didn't she only like you for your tux?" Freddie asked incredulously.

"Duh." Said Spencer while holding his hands up and shrugging, "Why do you think I'm wearing it?"

Freddie shrugged, "So where're you guys goin?" He really didn't care but he had to get his mind off of the task at hand for a while.

"We're going to a concert." Spencer said with a smile.

"Oh, like the opera?" Freddie asked

"No, a Cuddlefish concert!" Spencer yelled in excitement. Freddie decides to let the issue go. He figures that any further questions may result in a brain hemorrhage.

This left his brain to dwell on the task. Freddie knows that this may also give him a brain hemorrhage but he figures that if any one was going to give him permanent brain damage and possibly death, it would be Sam instead of Spencer.

"So you finally asked her huh?" Freddie was shaken form his trance by Spencer's question.

"Yeah. Let me ask you something." Freddie gathered his thoughts. "I don't think you know everything about mine and Sam's relationship. But a long time ago I broke a promise that I made. And I never apologized for it."

Spencer looked confused, "That's not a question, but it does explain some things."

Freddie sighed in exasperation, "I wasn't quite done yet." Freddie took a deep breath "Do you think she could ever forgive me?" Freddie stood up.

"Well…" Spencer puts a weird expression on his face. Freddie could only guess that that face meant he was thinking. "…she did say yes right?" Freddie nodded. "Well I can't say that it means that she's forgiven you already… but she is giving you the chance so it seems that it isn't impossible."

"Yeah I thought that was the case." Freddie had now grown comfortable with confiding in Spencer. "How would you go about fixing an almost ten year grudge?" Spencer put on his weird thinking face again. _That's gonna take some gettin used to._

"Well I suppose in this situation…" Spencer now had a corn cob pipe that blew bubbles, "… it is best to go to the head of the problem. Figure out a way you can fix the promise you made." Freddie nodded surprised at how profound someone with a bubble pipe could sound. "A time machine would be an easy solution to the problem but since one doesn't exist you'll have to find another way." Spencer blew bubble out of his pipe. "The way I see it; she kept her attention on you for all of these years even after you broke the promise. She could've hung out with Carly any time and to be honest she could have axed you out of her life a long time ago."

Freddie looked confused, "Don't you mean Exed?"

"No I'm pretty sure she could've found an axe." Spencer blew on his bubble pipe. "Now where was I… oh yes. The fact that she has stayed around you for so long may be because a part of her wants it to be the way it used to be." As hard as it was to take him seriously with his bubble pipe, Freddie knew that he was right. "It may not be as hard as you think. As corny as it sounds; I think that you should follow your heart, let love lead the way."

Freddie nodded and then it struck him, "I never said I loved Sam."

Spencer looked at him "Yeah. You did." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Uhh. No. I didn't" Freddie said.

"Who's got the pipe?" Spencer said pointing to the pipe.

Freddie started to respond but got that brain hemorrhage feeling in his head again. Spencer blew bubbles in triumph. There was a knock on the door and Carly came out of her room to answer it. She opened it and it was her date Shane.

"Hey Shane. Umm… We're almost ready." Carly let him inside. "Sam will be down in five minutes."

--_In Carly's room--_

Sam nodded and wiped her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I'll give you one more chance to keep your promise Benson." She smiled and turned out the light in Carly's room and went down the stairs.

She stopped at the top of the stairs before anyone could see her.

_Come on Sam its just stairs.  
_It's the stairs to heartbreak.  
_Look, its too late, everyone's here.  
_I bet he's not here.  
_Yes he is, he wouldn't do it again. He wouldn't break another promise.  
_Even if he is down there, things will change after this.  
_Change doesn't mean bad; it just means different.  
_But the way it was worked. Are we willing to throw it all away?  
_If I could get the old Freddie back… I am._

Sam started down the stairs. _That shouldn't have been that hard._ She took the first step and thought, _one step closer…_ she took another step… _and closer… and closer._

* * *

Alrighty people. This one will be coming to a close soon. I've hope you enjoyed this fic.

Similar to the Carly situation in the first chapter I've never written for Spencer because I never felt that I could do his character justice. I did it in this chapter out of necessity and I just hope that I at least almost got it. Please tell me wat you think.

The moment when Carly leaves is the same moment when she is checking on Sam the second time in chapter one (When she found her 'just one tear'-ing) I hope you guys weren't confused.

Thank you guys for your reviews and I hope that you guys continue to be entertained by this fic.

Review it if you like. If not, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until next post/update, deuces!!  
KL21


	4. Give Me Your Heart Again

Well It seems as if we've reached that point once again. This is the final chapter of this story. I'm almost sad to end it but this one must end because I am out of ideas for this story. Not to worry I think that you should enjoy this chapter.

Enough chitter-chatter, on with the show. I present to you the final chapter of iPromise. Please Read Enjoy and Review Thank You.

* * *

Give Me Your Heart Again

As Sam descended the stairs Freddie's eyes widened. _Wow._ He saw Carly earlier and she was hot in her dress but it was different than when he saw Sam. _She's… beautiful. _He stared at her as she walked to the kitchen and thanked Spencer for paying for her prom dress. Freddie couldn't help but stare. Her dress was orange. Just a bright and beautiful orange. There was no pattern the only thing accenting the dress were the golden straps that went over her shoulders and wrapped around her just above her stomach. It was simple and elegant. It stood out without even trying to stand out. It was as if someone had taken Sam and put her in a dress-form. _Beautiful. _

"Hey everyone." Sam said when she had finished talking to Spencer. "Are we ready to go?" Carly and Shane answered yes. Freddie just stared. "Freddie…" No answer, "Fredington…" Still nothing. Sam turns to Carly, "What's wrong with the nub?"

"Well, he's probably in shock." Carly says trying to come up with a reason that would keep Sam from hitting Freddie. She didn't want to have to use her water bottle.

"Yeah Sam have you seen yourself?" Shane chimed in, "You're hot." Carly shot Shane a look that Sam would be proud of.

"You didn't act like that when you saw me." Shane started to get nervous.

Shane quickly tried to defend himself. "No…wait…"

"You think my dress is ugly." Carly said accusingly.

"I never said that yo…" Shane continued his pointless defense

"Well maybe I should go in a burlap sack." Carly raised her voice, "Would that outfit be pretty enough for you?" Carly stormed out of the apartment and Shane sighed and followed.

Sam turned around and Freddie had come out of his trance, thanks to Carly's frantic yelling. "Okay Sam, you ready?"

Sam nodded, "Sure, where are we going to eat?"

"I don't know, how about that new place quizzino's"

"Isn't that the new Italian restaurant where they ask you trivia questions about your food?" Sam asked incredulously. Freddie nodded. "Only you would wanna take a test over dinner on a Saturday."

"I didn't say that's where we were goin I just suggested it." Freddie said preparing himself for another argument with Sam. He could try avoiding it, but past attempts showed him that any argument Sam Puckett wanted to have was going to be had.

"Well only a lonely nerd would suggest a place like that." Sam said knowing that an argument was coming. She liked arguing with Freddie. When they argued, Freddie's attention was on her. That's where she wanted it to be. Not that it wasn't, already, but she wanted him to talk not just stare at her.

"Well excuse me for thinking that you could use a dose of knowledge with your dinner."

"You mean excuse you for being a nub?"

"No I mean excuse you for being… wait." Freddie looked at his watch. "We are going to be late if we don't hurry and decide. So where do you wanna go Princess Puckett?" Freddie smirked as if he had won.

­-- _thirty minutes later --_

"I can not believe that you wanted to go to chili my bowl." Freddie was at a loss. "Of all the places… of all the times… of all the dresses. "

"Are you gonna finish a sentence or are you just gonna blabber like an idiot?" Sam had now grown tired of Freddie's whining. "Look, Fred-a-lina, you told me I could choose and this is what I chose. Deal with it." She couldn't help but smile over at him. He looked so cute after he had lost an argument.

Freddie got the hint and ate his chili. He looked up from his bowl and saw Sam smiling. _That's a familiar look._ He tried to ignore it but it kept bothering him. "What are you so happy about?"

Sam realized that she had been smiling at him and had to think of an excuse quick, "You got somethin on your face."

"What? Where? No I don't …" He was interrupted by Sam flicking a spoonful of chili at him. Luckily it hit him in the forehead so none of it got on his tux.

"You do now." Sam smiled in triumph again.

"Thanks for letting me know Sam." he looked up at her smiling face. _She has a pretty smile._ He thought as he finished wiping his face clean. "Are we ready to head to the school?"

"Sure, let's go." Sam said standing up from the table. She followed Freddie to the door and they hopped in his car and drove off. _I don't really wanna go to this dance._ _I really have to talk to Freddie. If I don't then this whole night, as good as it's been, will, pretty much, be a waste of time._ She looked over at Freddie trying to find a way to tell him that she didn't want to go to the prom.

Freddie glanced over at Sam and saw her looking at him. "Is everything ok?" _I really need to talk to her. I don't want anything to be wrong with her, but if there was, then maybe it would give me an excuse to talk to her. it would give me another chance to make up for that broken promise._ _Besides, I've never really been much of a dancer. That would be embarrassing._ Freddie took a deep breath. _I've got to do this. _"Sam we need to talk."

Sam smiled a little and tried to bite it back before he saw it. "About what Benson?"

"About us. About our relationship… our past." Freddie had reached a point of no return. His relationship would get worse or it would get better but it will change. There was only one problem. _Where do I start?_ He panicked he turned away from the school and ended up at the park. To his surprise Sam didn't seem too bothered with this change in plans at all. They got out of the car and started to walk. _What do I say?_ He thought of his conversation with Spencer. _Follow my heart._ He took another deep breath. His heart was about to get him killed and he wanted get all of the breaths he could. "Sam I… hate it when you're not happy." This wasn't where he planned to go but he had to go with it.

"What do you mean?" Sam was confused.

"Just what I said I don't like to see you unhappy. I never did. That's why I made that promise to you in the first place." He leaned on a tree and remembered that day. "I remembered thinking that you shouldn't be crying because you were pretty. I still feel that way. You're too pretty to be unhappy. I've seen you mad, happy, content, full, hungry, and evil. But the one way I couldn't stand to see you, was unhappy."

"When did you see me unhappy?"

"When Missy was trying to get rid of you. You had come to my door and I turned my back on you… again. I don't deserve to have you as a friend and I know that nothing I could do could make up for it but I'm sorry." Freddie waited for a response.

"You are sorry." Sam was getting angry at him all over again. "I spent three years being your body guard. I don't break a promise. I may tell a lie here and there, but I never break a promise. When you sat there like an idiot and ogled Carly, offering her your apple, when she wouldn't even acknowledge you, you didn't break your promise. You broke my heart!"

"I know…" Freddie started.

"SHUT UP!!" Sam cut him off she wasn't ready to let him speak yet. She had to empty her heart out or it would explode. "Do you know how hard it is keeping up with Carly, trying to be what she is so that you could earn the attention of someone who should already be giving it to you? Do you know what its like to lose your best friend?" Sam started to tear up. "Do you know what its like to love someone who hates you, who broke your heart without a second thought? To love someone who is so blinded by their love for someone else that they can't see that they're killing you everyday? To watch the person you love pine after someone who would never love him? Not the way I love you."

The change in speech was not lost on Freddie. "What…"

She was angry that he still didn't get it. "I love you Freddie. I don't know when it started but somewhere along the sick and twisted lines of our sick and twisted relationship I fell in love with you and I've been dying everyday since." Her hearts contents were spilled to the concrete of the walkway in the park. He knew everything and she couldn't take any of it back.

Freddie stands in a shocked silence. _She loves me?_ His mouth was open and no matter how many times he tried to close it, it fell back open. _Sam Puckett, loves…me?_ He snaps out of his trance to see that Sam had turned and started walking back to the entrance of the park.

"Sam Wait!" He chased after her. "When we were on that swing, years ago, I told you that I would look after your heart. I told you that if anything ever bothered you or upset you that I would be there for you. I understand why you didn't come to me sooner. I know I broke your heart then and ever since I figured it out I've been trying to think of a way to apologize for it. Even before I figured it out I still hated to see you upset." Freddie gathered his thoughts once more. "When we we're arguing you are happy. When we we're fighting you are happy. When you're eating you're happy. That's why I continued to do things that would get on your nerves, just so we could argue. That's why I never changed my wardrobe or my dorky ways, just so you could make fun of it and start a fight. That's why I always let you take my lunch. Just so I could see you happy. I know it sounds weird but that is the case."

Sam stood there and took it all in, "What are you sayin Benson? You can't be sayin that…"

"Yes Sam, I love you too." Freddie braced himself for whatever was coming, when nothing happened he sighed in relief and continued, "I don't know when I fell in love with you. Maybe it was when I gave up my cruise to get rid of Missy. Maybe it was when saw you changing yourself to be with that 'Pete' character and I couldn't help but think to myself that I would love you the way you are. Maybe it was when I saw you expose your secret to make up for exposing mine. Maybe it was the event hat occurred shortly afterwards." Sam's face developed an all too familiar glare, "I know don't bring it up again. Maybe I fell in love with you when you told me that I was important to iCarly. Maybe it was twelve years ago, when a five year old boy saw one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, crying and alone. Maybe it was right after that when that same five year old boy saw that girl smile and thought to himself 'I wish she would never stop smiling' so he made her a promise that whenever something happened that caused her smile to go away he would do all he could to bring it back."

Sam got lost in the memory of that day and smiled again. "You were my first friend, you were my first kiss, the first and only person that I've ever shared my food with." This elicited chuckles form Sam and Freddie. "Now you're my first love. I can't speak for the future but I hope that you'll be my only love."

Freddie grabbed her by the shoulders and looked in her eyes. "I've broken your heart before and I'm not gonna do it again. I'll bet my life on it."

"Trust me Freddie, your life is already on the line." Freddie gathered a look of fear and Sam smiled at this, "The next time you break my heart I will break your face. I'll break it in half."

Freddie smiled as he thought about it and then figured that she wasn't joking. He didn't care, though; he would never hurt Sam again. He hated to see her unhappy.

* * *

There you go everyone. The ending felt a little weird but I don't know how to fix it. If you've got any suggestions on fixing it I will gladly accept them. I am sorry for the awful descriptions of the dresses but I was rushin and i couldn't find the time to put the liks to them anywhere.

I would like to thank all of you who took the time out of your busy lives to read this story. I thank every one who put this story on alert and on the list of favorite stories. I especially thank everyone that gave me reviews as silly as it may sound they make it a lot easier to write. A couple of people added me to their favorite authors list and author alerts thank you to those people as well. I'm not bragging and I'm sorry if it sounds like I am but I'm just grateful that people actually like reading some of the stuff that I write.

Thank all of you for reading. Review if you like. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until next post, Deuces  
KL21


End file.
